


First Kiss

by xcaellachx



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcaellachx/pseuds/xcaellachx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the scene of Blaine and Kurt's first kiss and becoming a couple. Romantic and sweet and maybe a little bit awkward. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“You move me, Kurt.”

Kurt could barely believe he’d heard those words come out of Blaine’s mouth, much less felt that same unbelievable mouth touch his own just hours ago.

He sat in his dorm room at Dalton, absently running his fingers across his lips. Finally alone, he was laying across the end of his bed and didn’t bother to muffle the happy sigh that escaped him. His first real kiss.

Blaine had taken him by surprise with his words. Telling him he wanted more time alone with him. Then when he saw Blaine’s face hesitate, then come toward him, he hadn’t known what to think. Blaine’s soft, warm lips took control of Kurt’s, silencing his gasp of surprise. He had quickly responded, needing no prodding to show Blaine that he still felt the same as he did on Valentine’s Day. His hand raised, unbidden to grasp Blaine’s face closer to his own. When Blaine broke the kiss, Kurt’s hand flopped back to the table, disrupting the neat lines of crystals he’d had ready for Pavarotti’s casket. His heart was pounding so hard he could barely hear. His lips were on fire and he felt an unfamiliar matching fire trembling throughout his body. When Blaine said they’d better start practicing, Kurt blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“I thought we were,” he said with a breathless smile.

Blaine didn’t hesitate this time, his lips meeting Kurt’s with the confidence that comes when you know your kiss will be welcomed and returned. As their lips moved passionately against each other, Kurt grew frustrated, wanting to be closer, have more contact with him. After losing himself in Blaine’s firm lips for another moment, Kurt had a thought and stood slowly, not wanting to disrupt the kiss. When he reached his full height, he moaned as Blaine’s body fit itself naturally against his own. Kurt tentatively put a hand on Blaine’s broad shoulder only to feel Blaine place a hand on his waist, gripping him tightly, drawing him impossibly closer.

Kurt had never been that physically close with a person before. It felt wonderful and even more, it had felt right. So very right. They finally separated long enough to practice their song. Their song, Kurt thought with satisfaction. They had worked on it until curfew sent them running toward the dorms.

It was not the first time they had run together holding hands, Kurt remembered, smiling broadly at the sweet memory. He had been taken with Blaine from the start, on that staircase. His beautiful amber eyes had seemed to see into Kurt’s soul. Then to have him take Kurt’s hand had been a dream come true, even if it was just to show him where the Warbler’s were going to be performing. There had been no time for another kiss tonight, but Blaine had told him they would meet at breakfast. Luckily, tomorrow was Sunday so there would be nothing to stop them from spending the whole day together if they wanted. Blaine usually went home on Sundays but he’d already told Kurt he was staying at Dalton so they could practice for Regional’s. That was the reason Kurt had even been there. After Friday night dinner at home, he typically spent the night and most of Saturday at home. Knowing Blaine had picked him to sing a duet with, Kurt had gone back to Dalton Friday after dinner with Burt, Carole, and Finn. Now Kurt didn’t know if he would ever spend another weekend at home, he thought with a laugh. Getting up and going to his desk, he opened his craft kit and got back to work on his beloved pet’s coffin. He found that though he was still sad over Pavarotti’s passing, it didn’t seem to hurt as bad when he was now filled with such joy.

He, Kurt Hummel, had a beau. He looked up from his project, sudden worry breaking through his happiness. They hadn’t set any new parameters to their relationship. After the Assumption Debacle of Valentine’s Day, Kurt had made sure to never assume anything about Blaine and his relationship. So while he figured things had changed with a kiss – many kisses, he corrected himself, a smile tugging at his full lips – he couldn’t be sure until he heard from Blaine. He got back to work, his thoughts now full of doubt and worry. He had no idea how one asked a person if they were now a couple and avoided getting humiliated or hurt in the process.

After he completed the casket and gotten through his moisturization routine for the night, he started crawling onto his bed when he heard his phone beep to alert him to a text. His heart leaped when he saw it was from Blaine. Tapping the Open button, he saw the message.

Blaine: _What are u up to?_

Kurt: _Getting ready for bed. U?_

Kurt answered the text, his heart pounding. He was suddenly grateful for texting. It helped him avoid a potentially awkward situation. His phone beeped again.

Blaine: _Thinking about you._

Kurt gulped.

Kurt: _Really?_

That was all he could manage for a response.

Blaine: _Yep. It was quite a day, wasn’t it?_

Kurt: _Quite._

Kurt didn’t know what else to say. He was glad to know that Blaine was thinking about him, it thrilled him to his toes, in fact.

Blaine: _I need to talk to you._

He swallowed loudly after reading the text. What if Blaine thought they had made a mistake? Could he handle it? Would the pain hurt a lot? He slowly hit the ‘O’ button, the ‘K’ button then took a deep breath and hit ‘Send’. He sat on his bed, leaning against his pillows, his knees pulled up protectively against his chest.

Seconds later, his phone rang, playing Katy Perry’s “Teenage Dream”. Kurt couldn’t help selecting that memorable song for Blaine. He realized his hand was shaking as he answered and lifted the phone to his ear.

“Hey,” he said quietly.

“Hey yourself,” Blaine responded softly in his ear. His velvet voice was magic. Kurt could listen to him forever. Kurt’s heart beat harder, making him wonder if Blaine could hear its frantic pace over the phone.

“So, things kind of changed today, didn’t they?” Blaine asked.

“I would say so,” Kurt said softly, a smile breaking through his nerves.

“It just occurred to me that we never discussed where this left us,” Blaine said in a quiet voice.

“That had occurred to me as well,” Kurt responded, wondering at Blaine’s tone. What did it mean? What was the change going to be?

“Any thoughts on the topic?” Blaine asked.

“You first,” Kurt insisted. When there was no response, he got even more worried. “Blaine?”

“Give me a hostile theme park audience any day,” he heard Blaine mutter.

“Blaine? Are you okay?” Kurt asked, concerned.

“I don’t know yet. Kurt, you remember I told you – and you saw firsthand – I’m bad at romance and talking about my feelings,” he began.

“Yes,” Kurt whispered into the phone, his stomach turning over in nervousness.

Blaine’s words started coming in a rush and Kurt pressed the phone into his ear so he could hear him better.

“Kurt, I realized we hadn’t clarified what was going on between us. At first I thought it didn’t matter, that we would just see where this took us. You know, go with the flow,” he said, his tone indicating he was smiling.  Then he continued, his voice filling with emotion. “But then I started thinking. I can’t leave you to chance, Kurt. I can’t risk, no I won’t risk these new feelings just so I don’t have to be uncomfortable or nervous.” He paused.

“What are you saying, Blaine?” Kurt asked, confused.

“I’m saying. I’m saying that you are mine now, Kurt. That I want to be your boyfriend,” Blaine blurted out. “I mean, if you want me to be.”

Kurt was silent, wondering if he had heard right.

“Kurt? Did you hear… Is there…,” Blaine started and Kurt interrupted him.

“Of course I want you to be,” he said simply.

“Really?” Blaine asked, his voice surprised.

“What else would I want, Blaine?” Kurt responded, realizing how truly nervous Blaine was. “All I want is to be with you. I would be proud to have you as my boyfriend.”

Blaine laughed and Kurt smiled at the carefree sound.

“Thank God,” Blaine said, relief obvious in his voice.

“Did you really doubt that I would say yes?” Kurt asked incredulously.

“I don’t know. No, I guess. I just freaked out when I thought of some other guy asking you out just because I didn’t have the guts to ask you myself,” Blaine admitted.

“Trust me, you have nothing to worry about,” Kurt reassured him. There had never been anyone but Blaine.

“Kurt, you know we aren’t the only openly gay guys at Dalton. One of them could have swooped you up if I hadn’t said anything.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh softly. “But there has never been anyone in my heart except you, silly.”

Blaine chuckled and Kurt could practically see the satisfaction on his boyfriend’s (boyfriend!) face.

“That’s good to know. I would hate to have to invite the entire gay population at Dalton to the Fight Club just to warn them all off,” Blaine joked.

“Why, Blaine, are you the jealous type?” Kurt teased, very pleased at Blaine’s words.

“You might simply say that what is mine stays mine,” Blaine responded, laughing lightly.

“Well,” Kurt said beaming from ear to ear. “I am definitely yours. So, um, what happens now? I mean, I know we aren’t free to make out in the hallways, anti bullying policy or not. But what about holding hands and stuff like that?” Kurt was curious how their relationship would play out in public.

“For now, discretion is the definitely the right way to handle this. Now, empty hallways and janitors closets are another thing all together,” he chuckled, his deep voice making Kurt’s heart pound. He would be looking for those empty halls and rooms as soon as possible. “As for Warbler practice, they’ll figure it out pretty quick. Especially because I plan to tell Wes and David. But other than sitting together, I think we’d better stay discreet. At least until everyone gets used to it.”

Kurt nodded to himself. “I agree. Warbler’s practice is just like another class. Keep it clean,” he said.

“After school, all bets are off,” Blaine said, his voice almost a warning.

Kurt turned red, even though he was alone. Blaine’s tone held promises Kurt couldn’t think about yet.

“Agreed,” he responded a bit breathlessly. He cleared his throat and tried to concentrate. “So, if you are telling your friends, than that means we are free to tell anyone? Mercedes, even my dad? Are you going to tell your parents?”

“Kurt, I am proud to be your boyfriend. If I could, I would announce it to the world. Yes, I am going to tell my family. And actually, I will announce it to the world, thanks to Facebook. I’ll change my relationship status for the first time ever. I want anyone and everyone to know that I have chosen you and you have chosen me. Yeah, we have to be careful with PDA, but letting people know, hell yes, it’s happy news,” Blaine told him.

Kurt closed his eyes and wiped a tear from his cheek. He hoped this wasn’t a dream and if it was, he never wanted to wake up. Ever. He pulled up his comforter and sank down into its warmth.

“I’m just so used to hiding my feelings, hiding who I am deep inside,” he confessed to Blaine.

“I understand, I do. Neither of us have experience with relationships. That’s why we have to be open and honest with each other. I just want to avoid risking you getting hurt or, God forbid, another Karofsky situation,” Blaine said.

Kurt couldn’t, no wouldn’t, think about Karofsky. “So we are open about being together, just without physical evidence,” Kurt clarified.

“Exactly. But after school and behind closed doors, all bets are off,” Blaine said, hinting at things that made Kurt blush again.

“Blaine,” Kurt said softly, embarrassed.

“What? I can’t stop thinking about your lips. Those lips that I’ve loved looking at since I first met you. They are so soft. Did you know that?” Blaine’s voice was soft and yes, Kurt admitted to himself, his voice was drop dead sexy.

“I, um, exfoliate and moisturize them,” Kurt muttered, his face on fire.

Blaine laughed and Kurt’s heart skipped a beat.

“You really exfoliate your lips?” he asked.

“Yes. It prevents dryness and chapping,” he said a little defensively.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Kurt. In fact, keep it up. I told you I’ve always loved your lips and now I don’t believe I will ever be able to get enough of them,” Blaine said warmly.

Kurt grinned, beyond pleased. Especially knowing Blaine had thought about his mouth even before their first kiss.

“Do you have any idea how happy I am at this moment?” he whispered into the phone.

“If you are even half as happy as I am, then we’re both on cloud nine,” Blaine whispered back. “I will see you in the morning, ok? I want to take you out to breakfast, away from Dalton. Let’s spend the day together.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Kurt said, his heart full to bursting.

“Sleep sweet, Kurt,” Blaine said softly.

“Good night, Blaine,” Kurt whispered.

After hanging up the phone, Kurt snuggled against his pillow, unable to believe all that had transpired. He turned his lamp off and drifted to sleep, a smile on his face.

 

 

 

 


End file.
